The components of the Health Survey Reference Index project will ultimately be: 1) a computer organized and generated index of questionnaire items (questions) and indices used in health surveys, cross-referenced by subject, author and agency; 2) these scales, indices, and health questionnaire items have been assessed with respect to their reliability and validity for the measurement of (a) preventive health behavior, (b) illness behavior, (c) health expenditures, and (d) health knowledge emanating from health surveys indexed and interfiled with the measures they refer to. The system will be valuable for: (1) reviewing survey research on health and health services; (2) suggesting areas of needed research; (3) constructing survey instruments for health-related studies; (4) improving the validity or survey methodology; (5) increasing the comparability of health survey findings. The grant facilitates an expansion of the number of surveys incorporated in the index and would permit computer processing of index materials with the ultimate aim of establishing a valuable service and a tool (a sourcebook) for public health survey researchers. Systematization of survey methodology and coordination of survey findings would increase the efficiency and quality of health studies involving delivery, utilization, and evaluation of health services.